


Gasoline

by Wade_JB



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Wade, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spideypool - Freeform, submissive wade, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wade_JB/pseuds/Wade_JB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an explosion waiting to happen. All he needed was a little gasoline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Spideypool smut. So yeah, no plot really... I just think there's not enough bottom Wade fics out there :) Enjoy.
> 
> Title from Gasoline by Halsey - go listen to it!

“Are you fucking insane, Peter?”

Peter looked at Wade’s dumbfounded expression, not sure of any way of responding without offending the merc. Wade did not the right to question anybody’s sanity.   
It felt like a lifetime, the time spent just staring at each other, with wide eyes and deep breaths. To Peter, it didn’t even feel real. The series of events that led up to this stare-down with the larger man was slightly surreal.

*********

Peter wasn’t even sure when it happened. He’d known Deadpool for years – fought beside him, even shared banter together – but there seemed to be a certain point where he stopped laughing at all his flirtatious quips, and started thinking. 

Deadpool’s flirting started fairly innocently – a wink here and a compliment there – but over time they became more and more risqué, shocking even Peter, who was fairly used to the merc’s ridiculous behaviour. It was almost like he was testing the waters and seeing how far he could push it before Peter finally snapped. When the younger man didn’t bite back, the comments became cruder. 

One day, Peter did snap. Only not in the way Deadpool expected him to. After a particularly brutal fight together against some bad guys, Peter was exhausted. After he’d dealt with the police, he bent over, resting his hands on his thighs and stretching out his hamstrings. He let out an embarrassing yelp when he felt a sudden stinging on his behind, and whipped around, only to be face to face with the completely expected figure of Deadpool. 

“Damn, that ass, though!” Peter could see the smirk behind the mask.

“Hmm?” Peter said calmly, slowly walking closer to the larger man. Deadpool’s smirk vanished and he backed up, until he was pinned against the damp wall of the back alley they were currently occupying. Under the mask, Peter thought he could see a hint of terror, and he almost felt guilty. 

Almost.

“You like my ass, do you?” Peter said, putting his hand on the wall just behind Deadpool’s head. He turned his head briefly, but then looked directly down into Peter’s eyes and swallowed. 

“T-that’s no secret, baby boy.” He said, trying to keep his voice steady. Peter was almost sure it wasn’t fear that was making the larger man tremble.

“You’re all talk, Wade…” Peter purposely used his real name, and it gave him the exact response he was hoping for. He heard the start of a groan catch in Wade’s throat and he threw his head back against the wall. “You haven’t got the guts to take me.”

Wade didn’t respond, and Peter was sure this was the longest he had ever been quiet for. He chuckled lightly and leaned closer to Wade’s face, admittedly having to stand on his tip-toes. 

“You see?” he whispered. “You don’t even know what to say to me.” 

It all happened in a flash; one second Peter brushed his masked lips against Deadpool’s covered neck, the next, he was being pushed away, and Wade bolted. Peter had never seen a man move as quickly, and he was slightly taken aback as he stared at his retreated form. There was, however, only one thing Peter wanted to do now.

**********

Wade made no secret to Peter of where he lived; he had tried to persuade Peter back there many times in the past, but he had always refused. Peter wasn’t even sure why… no! He wasn’t going to start thinking like that.

Shaking his head, he webbed his way across town until he found himself outside Wade’s apartment window, tapping gently on the glass. He could see Wade, who was slouched on his couch, vaguely look up, but he made no move to open to window. Seeing it was unlocked, and seeing that Wade had made no move to get rid of him, Peter opened the window and slipped inside, landing agilely on Deadpool’s dirty living room floor.

“What do you want, Peter?” Deadpool said, no tone of amusement in his voice.

“You.” The word came out of Peter’s mouth before his brain could stop it. He mentally slapped himself and then walked over to the couch. Before he got there, Deadpool jumped to his feet.

“Are you fucking insane, Peter?”

**********

And so, Peter ended up there, face to face with a fairly irritated Deadpool, stood in his dirty apartment and having no idea what the hell he planned to do now that he had arrived here.

“Shut up.” Peter said, with slightly false confidence. He wouldn’t let Wade intimidate him. He shot a hand up and pushed the larger man until he fell back down onto the couch, a shocked expression on his face.

“What are you-“Wade started, but Peter clapped a hand over his mouth, dropping down onto the couch so he was straddling Wade’s hips.

“Shut up.” He repeated. “You’ve done nothing but come onto me for over a year.”

“Mmmpfff…” Wade managed to pry Peters hand off his mouth, and panted. “You weren’t supposed to…”

“Listen? Take it seriously? Reciprocate?” Peter’s hand found itself on Wade’s throat and he squeezed lightly. He wasn’t usually so aggressive but he could feel Wade’s body reacting underneath him, and it couldn’t pretend that the merc’s submissive behaviour wasn’t turning him on. “Don’t start what you can’t finish, Wade.” Peters hand tightened slightly on the last word and Wade let out a strangled cry. Peter suddenly wished he could see the merc’s face. 

“I’m going to take your mask off.” Peter said, earning a slight whimper from Wade. Peter tightened his hand again and Wade coughed slightly, before nodding his head. “That’s better.”

Fully aware that this would be first time Peter had seen Wade without his mask, he carefully pulled the material away, revealing pale, scarred skin. It was not pretty; the man had clearly been through hell, but Peter noticed his strong cheekbones and angled jaw. Wade scrunched up his face in an expression of pure anguish, until Peter gently pressed his fingers against his cheek. His face relaxed and his eyes rolled up in his head, as though he was cherishing this tiny bit of skin on skin contact. Suddenly he pulled away. 

“Peter…” The younger man made to shut him up again, but he could see that Wade was close to tears. He looked down concernedly, his eyes finally meeting Wade’s, and his heart jumped. The older man’s eyes, a deep chocolate brown, were a complete juxtaposition of the rest of his appearance and attitude. They were kind, and full of emotions that Peter couldn’t quite read. They were, quite frankly, beautiful. “You don’t want me…”

“Yes, I do…” Peter ground his hips down slightly, in an attempt to send his message home. Wade moaned slightly, but his hands went to Peter’s hips to still him.

“I’m a mess… inside and out. An explosion waiting to happen… all it needs is a little gasoline, and-“

Peter cut him off with a messy kiss, his soft lips attacking Wade’s cracked ones. At first Wade stayed completely still, as though in shock, but then he opened his mouth, letting out a moan that honestly sent fire to Peter’s loins. 

“Maybe I want to be that gasoline…” Peter whispered softly into Wade’s ear. “Just put us together and… boom?” 

Wade turned his head and captured Peter’s lips again, this time more enthusiastically. It was dirty, all tongues and teeth, and Wade’s panting and groaning was killing Peter. He always guessed the merc would be loud in bed… not that he’d ever thought about it.

Wade grabbed the hem of Peter’s Spiderman costume, making to remove it, but Peter pushed him down. “I’m in charge here.” Peter hissed. Wade didn’t seem to have any complaints at that as his only response was a quiet moan.

“God, look at you…” Peter said quietly. He began to remove Wade’s costume, expecting resistance but Wade just lay there, staring at Peter with his big, brown eyes. “You’re so damn submissive to me…”

Before long Wade was completely stripped of his clothes except for his underwear. His body was delicious; all rippling muscles and scarred skin. Everything about him was just so big compared to Peter’s small, lithe body that he had to make a conscious effort not to drool. Wade hadn’t said anything as Peter was stripping him, but his expression looked heart-breakingly uncomfortable. Determined to make the older man feel good, he leant down and began kissing and biting, starting as his neck and moving down to his muscular torso. Wade moaned again and ground himself up into Peter.

“Mmm… you like that, Wade?” Peter smirked between kisses, now moving down to his firm stomach. “You’re so sensitive, look at you.”

It shocked Peter how much Wade was clearly getting off on Peter completely dominating him. He always assumed Wade would like to be in charge, using his big, powerful body to control Peter. But somehow this role reversal was insanely hot. 

Peter very slowly removed Wade’s underwear, but was careful not to touch him yet. He whimpered slightly as his rock hard cock came free and Peter smiled.   
“I’ve barely touched you Wade…” he chuckled. “And you’re so hard… and look how big you are.” 

Wade clearly enjoyed the compliment as he bucked up into Peter, desperate for some contact. Peter pushed him back down, and slapped him on the thigh, hard. 

“Oh, fuck…” Wade cried, no longer able to keep his pleasure inside. Peter slapped him again, smirking at the reaction. 

“Be good Wade…” Peter leant down and kissed where he had slapped. “Or I won’t let you come.” He bit and squeezed Wade’s thighs, deciding then and there that they were his favourite part of Wade’s body. They were so big and powerful, and all Peter could think about was his head being squeezed between them as he took Wade in his mouth. 

“Please, Peter.” Wade cried, as Peter moved back up slowly, purposely brushing the very tip of his cock with his lips on his way.

“What is it, Wade?” Peter said almost mockingly, kissing Wade on the lips again.

“I need you…”

“What do you want, Wade?” Peter sat back and began to remove his own costume, all too aware of Wade’s eyes on him. 

“I want you to fuck me.” The low, guttural moan made Peter almost choke as he removed his clothes. “Hard.”

Not wanting to deny Wade any longer, Peter settled himself between Wade’s legs and kissed the tip of his cock before swallowing him fully. Wade almost screamed at the sudden heat engulfing him, and bucked up hard into Peters face. Peter scraped his teeth lightly along the surface of Wade’s cock as a warning, but to his utter surprise, Wade moaned even louder and bucked up again, trying to fuck Peter’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Peter…” Wade gasped. Peter rewarded this by reaching underneath his partner and pressing the tip of his index finger lightly against his entrance. “Do it harder, Peter.”

Peter frowned slightly around Wade’s cock and shoved two fingers straight into him right up to knuckle. With a howl, Wade tightened around the fingers and his orgasm ripped through his body, spilling into Peter’s mouth. Peter was shocked he came that easily, but swallowed, not wanting to break his dominance over the merc. After what seemed like hours, Wade’s orgasm seemed to die down and the older man lay, panting and drenched in sweat, looking slightly sheepish.

Peter didn’t wait for him to say anything, but took Wade’s legs, resting them over his shoulders, and lined himself up with Wade’s entrance. Peter smirked as he saw the merc was already half hard again, and pushed himself in straight up the hilt. Wade’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, but Peter wasted no time and began to thrust in and out, quickly picking up speed. He must he hurting the merc, he thought with a twinge of guilt, but Wade looked so absolutely wrecked with pleasure he knew he was going the right way to please him. Peter knew he wouldn’t last long slamming into Wade’s hard body, and the noises coming from the man below him were sending him over the edge, but he could also feel Wade tightening around him, meaning he wasn’t far off either. 

“Come again for me, Wade.” Peter said lowly. “I want to watch your face as you scream my name.”

“P-peter…” Wade moaned loudly, looking into Peter’s eyes as he emptied his load all over his own chest and stomach. It was all too much at Peter followed after three more thrusts, emptying his seed into Wade. Wade looked close to tears as Peter collapsed on top of him.

They lay there for what seemed like an eternity, and Peter couldn’t even think straight. Eventually though, Wade began to squirm slightly and Peter realised he had collapsed on top of him in a position that practically folded him in half. Laughing lightly, he shifted himself so Wade could move, and settled on his back. Without a word, Wade rested his head on Peter’s shoulder, shifting closer when Peter put his arm around him. Not a word needed to be said in this moment. All Peter knew is Wade looked happy as he drifted off into a sound sleep, and that’s the only thing that mattered.


End file.
